


You're Under Arrest For Stealing My Heart

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Police Officer!Doyoung, Romance, minor side pairings, model!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Taeyong and Johnny set up their respective friends Doyoung and Jaehyun on a blind date, and the results are better than anyone expected.





	You're Under Arrest For Stealing My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself not to get distracted from my NCT fantasy AU and yet here I am lmao - this started as a completely different prompt (and Doyoung and Jaehyun had lots of funny banter going on) but I ended up writing a whole serious background to their relationship instead oopsie. Btw the minor side pairings are Johnny/Taeyong, Yuta/Ten and Kun/Taeil!

**[2020]**

“Taeyong, I don’t want to go on a blind date.”

“But why? That’s how I met Johnny you know, those can work!”

Doyoung sighs again, but Taeyong’s eyes are still sparkling: he really wants him to go on that blind date. While Doyoung is grateful for his friend’s interest in his lack of love life, he also thinks Taeyong is a little too enthusiastic about the whole thing.

“But you’re you and I’m… well, just me,” he says, kind of lamely.

“What does that even mean?” Taeyong asks, frowning, “you’re handsome, clever and interesting. The other guy is one of Johnny’s friends and he’s a real sweetheart from what I heard. Oh, also, he’s a model, so he’s super handsome!”

“You set me up with a model,” Doyoung articulates slowly, “me. And a model. Together.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes.

“Yes, I did. Look, the dude is a human and a college student just like you and me, okay? You don’t have to freak out. You can just meet him once, and see how things go. Maybe you can first be friends and then date, or maybe you won’t even become friends, who knows? That’s what’s good about blind dates.”

Doyoung is still not feeling confident about that blind date. But Taeyong seems to have a counter-argument for every single one of his protests, so he might as well go and meet that Jaehyun guy. If anything, if he’s that handsome, then Doyoung will get to enjoy the view and then he’ll merely go back to his life of lamenting about how he’s so single and craving affection.

“Okay, I’ll go,” Doyoung finally gives in, and Taeyong shakes his fist in victory.

“Yes! I promise you won’t regret it.”

* * *

Doyoung shakes his head when he makes sure that he’s at the right café: there’s no doubt about it, it’s the Cherry Bomb café, and he’s ten minutes early. He enters, orders an iced latte right away before sitting at a table by a window. He takes a small sip of his coffee, and decides to wait for his date to continue drinking. Taeyong texted him the time and place of the blind date, and attached a picture of Jaehyun so he’ll know what he looks like, and told Doyoung that Johnny had done the same with Jaehyun. Doyoung didn’t ask for Jaehyun’s number, because he wants to wait before meeting the guy for them to exchange numbers. Apparently, Jaehyun didn’t ask for his number either, so it’s all good.

Jaehyun arrives five minutes before their meeting time, and he looks around as he comes in. They make eye contact, and Jaehyun smiles before waving at him. Doyoung waves back, and patiently awaits for Jaehyun to arrive with his own coffee. He’s there in a few minutes, and Doyoung clears his throat as Jaehyun sits in front of him.

“Hi Doyoung,” Jaehyun says, and Doyoung immediately notices his cute dimples.

He’s even more handsome from up close, and Doyoung can’t help but wonder how come such a gorgeous guy is single. Maybe he’s got an awful personality, Doyoung thinks, and he scolds himself for bad mouthing Jaehyun.

“Hi,” Doyoung answers, and he feels better seeing that Jaehyun is visibly as nervous as he is.

“Okay, uh, it’s my first time doing this, so I have no idea what I’m doing and I’m like, really nervous, but I hope we can just, err, hang out and have a good time?” Jaehyun blurts out, and Doyoung blinks before laughing.

He likes Jaehyun a lot already.

“Of course,” Doyoung agrees, “it’s also my first time going on a blind date so I’m also not sure what we’re supposed to do besides talk about ourselves.”

Jaehyun’s nervous smile breaks into a relaxed grin, and he’s giggling as he takes a sip of his coffee. Doyoung also gulps down more of his latte, and guesses that he’ll start talking. Jaehyun seems like a good guy, according to his gut feeling, and Doyoung is surprised that he already doesn’t mind his presence.

“Taeyong told me you’re a model?” Doyoung asks, a little unsure, and he thinks “wow, cute” as Jaehyun scratches his head before answering.

“I am,” Jaehyun answers, “I’ve been modeling for a while, ever since high school, actually. I’ve worked with a few companies, and I should get a real contract with the agency I’m with when I graduate. Besides that, I study fashion and business.”

Doyoung nods, and he even starts smiling.

“That’s really cool,” he says, and Jaehyun looks down at his coffee, flushing.

“Well, I don’t know if it’s cool, but I really like it.”

He looks up, and smiles back at Doyoung.

“What about you?” he asks back.

“I’m getting a degree in Criminology and I recently got an internship at a police station, I’m studying to be a police officer.”

Jaehyun’s mouth’s forms a perfect “O”, and he goes “woah.”

“Now that’s called being cool,” he grins, “like, really cool.”

Doyoung feels himself blushing, and he coughs.

“I just want to be a police officer, there’s nothing too amazing about it...”

“You sound very determined, and it’s definitely cool,” Jaehyun tells him, and Doyoung accepts the compliment, albeit a bit shyly.

They break into an easy conversation, learning more about each other. Doyoung learns that Jaehyun is a year younger than him, but that because he studied abroad, he’s a year ahead. Jaehyun likes singing, working out, going to the beach and swimming, and cooking. Doyoung is kind of surprised that they have such similar tastes and activities – except for working out, which he does with much reluctance because he must be in shape.

Plus, Jaehyun is indeed very pretty and has a very nice voice, and Doyoung sometimes zones out because he’s focused on listening to Jaehyun’s pleasant speaking voice.

“Can I ask you something a little more personal?” Jaehyun asks as they’re on their second coffee. They’ve been talking for almost two hours, most of the time spent talking about a recent drama they’re both fans of. Doyoung nods, and wonders how much personal Jaehyun is going for.

“How come you’re single?” Jaehyun asks, and there’s no bite to it, just genuine curiosity.

Doyoung blinks, and stirs the melting sugar in his coffee. He’s not quite sure what to answer.

“I’m wondering the same about you,” he answers first, and Jaehyun sees the teasing glint in Doyoung’s eyes that assures him his question was okay, “but when it comes to me, I guess… I just have lots of unrequited crushes. Whenever I like a guy, he doesn’t like me back, or he kinda likes me but he doesn’t want to get into a relationship because of circumstances. I’d really like to have a boyfriend, though, but the more time goes by, the more I feel like love’s just never gonna happen in my life. It’s something for the others, not for me.”

Doyoung realizes he just talked a lot, and adds, hurriedly, “Sorry for ranting, I hope I didn’t sound too annoying.”

Jaehyun smiles brightly, and shakes his head.

“It’s cool,” he says, “and actually, we think the same. I haven’t had my feelings reciprocated in such a long time I’ve even forgotten what it’s supposed to feel like to have someone liking me back, and I’ve just kind of come to reject the idea of dating because I’m persuaded there’s never gonna be a guy who likes me back.”

“We’re the same,” Doyoung agrees with a little laughter, and Jaehyun imitates him.

“No pressure, though,” Jaehyun adds, “I know this is a blind date but I was thinking that if I had a good feeling about you, we could see each other a few more times. It doesn’t have to be romantic, it can just be friendly dates for now. I don’t know how you feel about that, though?”

“I’d be okay with seeing you more,” Doyoung smiles, “I’ve got a good feeling about you too. I mean, you’re pretty nice and we have lots of stuff in common.”

Jaehyun smiles brightly, and they exchange numbers. Their conversations smoothly goes back to a movie they recently watched, and that’s how their first date comes to an end.

* * *

They start texting, and Doyoung is amazed at how easy it is to chat with Jaehyun. They rant to each other about studying and work, and they also share funny stories that happen to them. Jaehyun likes to send pictures of what he cooks, and Doyoung finds himself drooling more than once. He’s not a bad cook, so he’s not particularly ashamed of his meals, but he and Jaehyun don’t eat at the same time and Jaehyun’s meals look particularly delicious when he hasn’t eaten yet.

One week after their blind date, Jaehyun asks Doyoung if he’d like to see a movie with him. It’s a Japanese animation movie Jaehyun’s been looking forward to for a while, so he’s all excited when he tells Doyoung about the plot. Doyoung can’t help but think that Jaehyun sometimes expresses himself really cutely when he’s excited, and he’s kinda weak for that kind of behavior. He agrees to the date, and Jaehyun gets more hyped, if that’s even possible.

They meet in front of the movie theater at 6pm sharp on a Friday evening, and Jaehyun pulls Doyoung in a warm and happy hug, which Doyoung reciprocates. That’s the moment he notices Jaehyun has a few (really not a lot, Doyoung comforts himself) centimeters more than him, and he pouts, a little vexed. Why couldn’t Jaehyun be the same height as him?!

Jaehyun insists to pay for the movie tickets and snacks, and Doyoung gives up arguing the moment where a queue starts forming behind them, full of annoyed people who just want to buy their tickets too. Once they’ve sat down and put the snacks between them, Doyoung notices that they’re alone in the room. He looks around a few more times as the time to the movie approaches, and when the room darkens, it’s still the two of them.

“Oh wow,” Jaehyun wonders aloud, as if he just read Doyoung’s thoughts, “we’re alone.”

“Seems like it,” Doyoung agrees, opening a bag of sweets.

“It’s going to be a great movie, why do people have no taste?” Jaehyun grumbles, which makes Doyoung burst out in laughter.

They chat during the trailers, and as they’re both talkative, it’s never quiet. Doyoung lifts up the armrest between them before the movie starts, and Jaehyun looks at him curiously.

“I tend to be close to my friends when I watch movies,” Doyoung explains with an embarrassed grin, “so it’s easier without, uh, the armrest between us.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun says, clearly at a loss of words, “yeah, err, I don’t mind.”

Doyoung smiles at him, and they become quiet as the movie starts. Ten minutes in, and Doyoung makes himself comfortable; he leans against Jaehyun’s side, and goes as far as resting his head on his shoulder. To him, it’s no big deal. He’s always doing it with Taeyong or Kun, and Taeyong is actually even more of a cuddler than he is. Jaehyun tenses against him, and hesitantly wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“You really do that with your friends?” Jaehyun asks, and Doyoung thinks it’s really cute how unsure he sounds.

“Hm-hm,” he nods.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun asks, and Doyoung understands that he’s referring to his arm around him.

“Definitely,” Doyoung reassures him, and Jaehyun nods.

They both get invested in the movie, following the plot with interest. Halfway through the movie, Doyoung feels Jaehyun’s fingers carding through his hair, and he smiles. He likes their current position a lot, and if Jaehyun’s going to play with his hair, it’ll be even more perfect. He pretty much purrs against Jaehyun’s throat, and Jaehyun chuckles. He keeps playing with Doyoung’s hair, and Doyoung hugs his waist a little tighter. Jaehyun would be a perfect human pillow, Doyoung notes in the back of his mind, he smells good and he’s super comfortable.

Jaehyun gets particularly invested at the end of the movie, in which the protagonist, a young witch, is battling against evil and experimented witches, and he even tears up at that. Doyoung’s heart skips a beat because Jaehyun’s never looked that adorable ever, and that’s saying something because Doyoung already thinks that Jaehyun is adorable almost all the time. Jaehyun goes “oh my God” as the heroine finally wins, and Doyoung is staring at him instead of watching the movie. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to notice, and Doyoung turns towards the screen because he wants to see the end of the movie, but he’s kind of confused regarding how he feels towards Jaehyun.

The credits start rolling in, and Jaehyun is clapping excitedly.

“I knew it!” he exclaims, “this movie was amazing!!”

He turns towards Doyoung and his eyes are sparkling.

“Did you like it? Did you like it?”

“I loved it,” Doyoung answers sincerely, because the movie really was great. “It was awesome the whole time.”

“Right?! I already want to watch it again,” Jaehyun whines, and he pouts.

Doyoung suddenly really wants to kiss him, and he technically could. They cuddled the whole movie, held hands at some point, and there seems to be something between them. But he reasons himself: he may want to do it now, but he might regret it, and he doesn’t want to rush things between them. He has a really good feeling about Jaehyun, and he wants to treasure what they have. If things go on as well as this date, they might kiss soon.

So instead of giving in, he listens as Jaehyun lists down all the things he liked in the movie, and he’s so passionate about it Doyoung feels a little in love. The credits eventually come to an end, and they both gather the empty cups and plastic bags which contained their sweets. They get rid of it as they exit the room, and look at each other. It’s 8pm, and Doyoung can tell neither wants the date to end now.

“Since you paid for the cinema earlier, how about I treat you to diner?”

“You should at least let me pay for the drinks,” Jaehyun says, and Doyoung raises a challenging eyebrow at him.

“You thought,” he says, shaking his head, “you’re not paying for anything.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Jaehyun says, getting pouty, but Doyoung doesn’t give in.

“Nope,” he says, and Jaehyun smiles prettily.

“We’ll see about that,” he concludes, but Doyoung knows he won’t let him.

They grab fried chicken and sodas as a take away meal (which Doyoung entirely pays for, almost resorting to making Jaehyun trip so he can’t take out his wallet before him) and make their way to a park nearing a river to enjoy it with a nice view. It gets chilly as they eat, but they both have jackets, so it’s fine. There’s more talking as they enjoy their chicken, and it feels comfortable to be with each other.

But they both work tomorrow, so they have to head home. Jaehyun offers to walk Doyoung home, and Doyoung only accepts because Jaehyun doesn’t live too far from his apartment. Jaehyun slips an arm around his waist as they’re walking, and Doyoung leans closer to him, letting him know that this is fine. Jaehyun even goes as far as walking him to his door, which Doyoung thinks is really nice of him. Doyoung unlocks his door, and turns on his heels. He shares a shy look with Jaehyun, and there’s a silence.

“Um, I guess this is it for today,” Jaehyun says, and he scratches his head.

“Yeah,” Doyoung answers, and he kinda resents himself for having nothing better to answer.

“Uh, tell me if I’m overstepping my boundaries here, but can I kiss you?” Jaehyun suddenly asks, and Doyoung freezes.

They’re staring at each other, and Doyoung feels himself getting very red.

“It’s fine,” he croaks, and Jaehyun nods, visibly just as anxious.

Jaehyun leans down and kisses his cheek for a few seconds, and Doyoung feels a shiver run down his entire spine. As Jaehyun is pulling away, Doyoung tip toes and also kisses his cheek. It’s soft and innocent, and it’s good enough for now. They laugh at the same time, and this time, Jaehyun clears his throat and starts heading for the elevator.

“See you soon, have a good night!” he tells Doyoung, smiling brightly, and Doyoung waves at him.

“You too, text me when you’ve reached home!”

“Will do!” Jaehyun nods.

Doyoung closes the door behind him, and sighs. Maybe he’s falling for Jaehyun.

* * *

It only takes a couple more dates before Doyoung can admit to himself that he really likes Jaehyun as in a more than friendly way. By the end of their fifth date, which they spent shopping, Doyoung really wants to bring Jaehyun to him and kiss him square on the lips and maybe make out with him. But he doesn’t, and they merely share those cute, soft cheek kisses as they part to go home, each with his own shopping bags.

He’s pretty sure Jaehyun likes him just as much, and he makes up his mind: on their next date, he will confess. He doesn’t have to wait a lot, for Jaehyun invites him over for a sleepover two weeks later. Earlier on that day, they meet with friends and Ten, seeing that they’re holding hands, asks if they’re dating. They share a look, and Doyoung squeezes Jaehyun’s fingers. Jaehyun smiles at that, and answers that yes, they’re dating. Doyoung adds that they’re still getting to know each other, and Ten wiggles his eyebrows at both of their answers.

Now in front of Jaehyun’s door, Doyoung checks his looks using the mirror app of his phone before he rings the bell. Jaehyun opens the door and they both smile when they see each other.

“Come in,” Jaehyun says, all giddy.

Doyoung steps in and kicks off his shoes before Jaehyun pulls him into a warm hug. Doyoung reciprocates, and they remain for at least a minute just holding each other. Jaehyun ordered food, meaning they’re free to crash on the couch in front of a series while they have dinner. Doyoung does his best to get as close as possible to Jaehyun, especially once they’re done eating and brushed their teeth.

Jaehyun offers that they played video games, which Doyoung accepts. They spend time playing together, until Doyoung gets tired and asks if he can watch Jaehyun play. Jaehyun accepts after making sure Doyoung is really okay with this arrangement, and Doyoung merely gets closer and closer to him, to a point he’s resting his head on Jaehyun’s left shoulder. He tries not to hinder Jaehyun as he plays, so instead of cuddling his arms, he cuddles his waist.

They’re quiet, save for the occasional comments they make on the game, when Jaehyun suddenly calls out Doyoung’s name.

“Yes?” Doyoung says.

“I like you,” Jaehyun says, casually, but from the way his body is getting all tense, Doyoung understands he’s nervous.

Doyoung gulps down, and hugs Jaehyun a little tighter.

“As in, you want me to be your boyfriend?” he asks, licking his lips.

“Yes.”

There’s a short silence between them before Doyoung speaks up again.

“I like you too, and I’d really love to date you.”

Jaehyun pauses the game at that, and Doyoung stops cuddling him so that they can look at each other.

“Is this for real?” Jaehyun asks, hesitantly taking Doyoung’s hands in his.

“I’m very serious,” Doyoung tells him, “I think I started liking you the moment we met, and the more we went on dates, the more I fell for you.”

“I feel the same,” Jaehyun grins shyly.

Doyoung smiles at him, and gets a little closer.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, eyes a little wider than usual.

“Please,” Jaehyun answers in a whisper, eyes falling on Doyoung’s lips.

Doyoung carefully cups Jaehyun’s jaw and presses his lips against his. Jaehyun brings him closer, until Doyoung finds himself straddling him, on his lap. One of them hums into their kiss, and they deepen it, allowing their tongues to meet and intertwine. Doyoung tilts his head, hands traveling to Jaehyun’s hair, and Jaehyun moans.

As they break away to breathe, Doyoung smiles brightly. He can definitely get used to this.

“Love you,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s lips, and he shivers as Jaehyun answers by the same words.

* * *

**[2022]**

Doyoung can’t bring himself to be excited at the thought of his graduation, in spite of having longed for it dearly. This whole last year was a lot more tiring than the previous ones, and he guesses that his recent break up with Jaehyun weighs a lot on his current mindset. Well, they haven’t broken up, rather, they’re taking a break from each other, as Jaehyun suggested it.

But Doyoung knows there is no such thing as taking a break from each other when everything in his life reminds him of Jaehyun. He had to change his lockscreen because seeing Jaehyun’s face every time he used his phone was too much, but he can’t get rid of everything Jaehyun related.

For instance, he keeps two framed pictures by his bed: the first one is a photo they took while on a date at an amusement park, on which Jaehyun is kissing his cheek while smiling while himself is laughing. The second one is a solo picture of Jaehyun he snapped while they were on holidays at the beach with their friends; Jaehyun is dressed with a tank top and shorts, and he’s wearing sunglasses. He’s just smiling at the camera while doing a v sign, but Doyoung adores that picture.

When he’s at home, he still wears a sweater Jaehyun forgot here, and sees marks of Jaehyun’s presence in his life all over his apartment, mostly in the small gifts that decorate it; there’s a stuffed toy here, matching mugs there, some jewels, CDs from his favorite band that Jaehyun managed to get dedicated…

It’s been three, almost four weeks since they last talked, and Doyoung has never felt more miserable in his entire life. He misses Jaehyun so badly it’s taking a toll on his body. He’s noticed eating less, but sleeping more because at first, he cried so much it tired him out. By now, all of his tears have dried, but there’s an emptiness in his chest begging to be filled with the love of his boyfriend.

He’s done with all of his assignments, papers and such, and he’s going to sign his official contract to start working at the police station where he’s been interning. It’s all going according to plan, except that Jaehyun is missing and he hates it. He knows they’re both at fault for the fight that led to the break: they were both exhausted with school and work, and there were communication issues that led to misunderstandings and eventually snapping at each other until it all peaked in a big fight where they both went too far with their hurtful words.

But more than anything, he hopes he can resolve things with Jaehyun. He can’t leave their relationship like this, not when Jaehyun became his world and everything he had ever dreamed of. He still loves Jaehyun more than anyone, and he’s pretty sure Jaehyun still loves him too, and he refuses to give up on their bond.

His phone buzzes with a new message, shaking him out of his thoughts. It’s Kun, asking him if he’s still up to come at the party he’s organizing at his shared apartment with Taeyong and Yuta, the day after their graduation. Doyoung texts him back, answering that yes, he will be there. There’s a high chance of Jaehyun also coming, so it could be an occasion to talk with him, and he also wants to see his other friends.

He sighs once again, and forces himself to bury his face in his pillow rather than to stare at Jaehyun’s picture.

* * *

Doyoung sighs in relief as the graduation speeches end, and the students are free to go meet with their friends and families. He was starting to get tired from having to stand while they called out students names and handed out their diplomas, and even more exhausted from having to listen to speeches regarding their future.

Someone pokes his side, and he jumps in surprise before hearing Taeyong’s laughter.

“Dude, it’s just me,” Taeyong says, and Doyoung pouts.

Kun and Yuta are by his side, and Doyoung hugs the three of them, one by one.

“My mom told me all of our parents got together,” Taeyong adds, looking all excited, and Doyoung is surprised they did.

“Really?” Yuta asks, smiling widely.

“Now we have to find them,” Kun nods, and all of them crane their necks to catch sight of their families.

Kun is the first one who sees the group formed by all of their parents, and he exclaims “there!”. They head to the group formed by all of their families, and Doyoung gets nauseous when he sees that on top of his friends’ parents and his own family, Jaehyun’s family is there. He’s very familiar with them, because over the course of their two years together, they’ve visited each other’s family a lot – to a point where Jaehyun’s home is pretty much his second home, and vice versa.

He didn’t tell his parents that he’s not talking to Jaehyun at the moment, and he doesn’t know if Jaehyun told anything to his parents, so the anxiety is settling inside of him and spreading, quick. He gets hugged by his brother and parents first, who congratulate him, and Jaehyun’s mother is the next one to pull him in a warm hug.

Doyoung immediately knows that Jaehyun said nothing, and he accepts Jaehyun’s parents’ warm congratulations and smiles back at them. He moves on to greet Taeyong’s parents, with whom he’s very close too, but it’s his first time meeting Yuta and Kun’s families. He hesitantly says hi in Japanese, then in Chinese, and his friends’ parents are all excited about his efforts to speak their languages. Kun is speaking at lightspeed, his mother tongue obviously rolling off his tongue effortlessly, and Yuta’s speech pattern also increased tenfold, and Doyoung is kind of amazed because it’s not often he hears his friends speak in their mother tongue.

Soon, all of the parents are chatting again, and Doyoung smiles seeing his mother exchange in Japanese with Yuta’s parents, and Taeyong, Jaehyun and Kun’s fathers speaking in Chinese. He’s himself speaking with Taeyong when Jaehyun’s mother suddenly goes “Jaehyun, you’re there!”. Doyoung freezes, and turns on his heels to see his boyfriend speed walk to their group. He hugs his mother first, and then, makes eye contact with Doyoung.

There’s a pause, and Jaehyun steps closer until he can pull Doyoung into a tight hug.

“Hey, it’s been a while,” Jaehyun smiles, “how are you?”

Doyoung can see so much affection in his gaze that he could start crying, but he holds back. Right now is about the worst time for a breakdown.

“I’ve been good,” he answers, trying not to choke, “missing you,” he adds, sincere, because he can tell that whatever bad feelings there were between them last month have completely vanished.

“Missed you too,” Jaehyun says, not too loud.

Because they’re in public and can’t spend time being too close, Jaehyun releases his hug, and greets his father. Doyoung follows him with his eyes as he greets all of the other parents and their friends, and his breath gets stuck in his throat as Jaehyun comes back to him and interlaces their fingers. Unable to speak, Doyoung squeezes Jaehyun’s fingers against his, and Jaehyun reciprocates.

“You haven’t visited us in so long,” Jaehyun’s mother says, looking at Doyoung, “now that you’re both free from school, if you have a little time and want to spend a weekend relaxing at our house, you’re free to come whenever.”

“I’ve been busy,” Doyoung apologizes, and he can feel his cheeks getting redder because Jaehyun is looking at him fondly, “but I’d love to.”

“The offer also stands for you,” Doyoung’s mother adds, this time addressing Jaehyun, “I can’t even remember when was the last time you came to see us!”

Jaehyun does that cute head scratching thing because he’s embarrassed, and makes the same excuses as Doyoung. Their mothers start chatting together, talking about their respective sons like they’re not there, and it makes Doyoung and Jaehyun chuckle. Taeyong comes to them and they break into an enthusiast conversation, and Doyoung’s anxiety completely vanishes. He feels better now.

The time for each family to go their separate way to spend time with their sons comes, and Kun makes sure with Jaehyun and Doyoung one last time that they are coming to tomorrow’s party. They both nod, and it’s also time for them to separate.

“See you tomorrow,” Jaehyun smiles, a bit shyly.

Doyoung nods, and Jaehyun bends down to press a quick kiss to his lips. Doyoung flushes, but it seems no one saw, because there are no exclamations or booing. Doyoung lightly hits his arm, and Jaehyun pouts cutely.

“See you tomorrow,” Doyoung says back, all red in the face, and Jaehyun waves while laughing before joining his parents.

“I totally saw that,” Doyoung’s brother suddenly sneers, and Doyoung goes “shush!”

* * *

Doyoung doesn’t find any time to text Jaehyun before the party, so he shows up the following night with no news from his boyfriend. He’s not that worried, because what he got from their interactions yesterday was that they were fine with each other, which he wanted. That’s not going to prevent him from having a talk with Jaehyun later when they see each other, because he wants to clear things between them before they can go back together.

Kun greets him as he arrives and they both hug tightly. They chat for a while, and Doyoung makes his way towards Yuta and Taeyong, who are sitting on two chairs, facing each other. They both look down, and Doyoung immediately worries. He grabs the nearest chair he can find, and joins them.

“Hey,” he says softly, “is everything okay?”

Yuta looks up, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and Taeyong’s eyes are rimmed with red.

“What happened?” Doyoung asks, dead worried now.

“Ten broke up with me earlier,” Yuta says, sniffling as tears start rolling on his cheeks.

“Oh no,” Doyoung says, not believing it, “oh my… come here,” he says, bringing Yuta in the tightest hug he can muster.

Yuta breaks down in his arms and bawls, and Doyoung rubs his back soothingly.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Doyoung promises Yuta, who’s still crying his heart out, “everything’s gonna be fine.”

Yuta stops crying after a few minutes, and he leaves Doyoung’s arms to blow his nose and wipe his eyes.

“Tae, what’s wrong?” Doyoung asks, this time directing his attention to the third member of their conversation.

“Yuta and I were trying to talk to comfort each other because we went through the same thing,” Taeyong says, slowly, and he looks down at his lap as he articulates his next words - “Johnny broke up with me yesterday.”

Doyoung blinks, and his heart breaks seeing Taeyong shaking, visibly trying to hold back his own tears. He gets closer to him, and also hugs him, trying to help him calm down.

“It’s okay to cry,” Doyoung says, “it’ll make you feel better. Please don’t hold it in.”

Taeyong cries silently, but his pain is just as sharp as Yuta’s, and Doyoung hopes he’s actually being helpful to them. When Taeyong is done crying, Doyoung helps him clean his face.

It’s obvious they’re both not fine, so Doyoung brings them to a couch and sits between them.

“C’mere,” he says, “let’s rest for a while,” he adds, and Yuta and Taeyong cuddle him on each side.

Doyoung doesn’t care for the people who look at them weirdly, and instead makes sure his friends are okay.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, not too loud.

“Can you tell him for me?” Yuta says, “I’m still sensitive.”

Doyoung hugs Yuta’s waist at that, and Taeyong speaks up.

“Ten told Yuta he fell out of love. As for me, Johnny is leaving the country to go to grad school in the US, and he didn’t want to have a long distance relationship.”

Doyoung feels so bad for his friends, and doesn’t know what to say. He went through the worst weeks of his life so far, and all because of a relationship, but at least, he hasn’t completely broken up with Jaehyun. Both of his friends’ relationships were roughly as long as his, so he can imagine how devastated they are.

“I’m here for you,” Doyoung finally says, looking at Yuta, then at Taeyong. “If you need my help in any way, I’m here, even if it’s just to listen or to do something to keep your mind busy.”

Yuta smiles for the first time ever since Doyoung arrived, and he kisses Doyoung’s cheek, loudly.

“Thank you,” he answers sincerely, “just you being here helps a lot.”

Taeyong hugs Doyoung’s arm, and he nods in agreement at Yuta’s words.

Taeyong asks Doyoung if he has anything entertaining and funny to raise up the mood, so Doyoung tells them about a funny story that happened to his brother recently, then continues with something his mom told him about his dad, and so on. He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he stops, in dire need for a drink for his parched throat.

He catches sight of Jaehyun arriving at the party, and Taeyong and Yuta shoo him towards his boyfriend, assuring him they’ll be fine. They share a last hug, and Doyoung follows Jaehyun to the kitchen, unbeknownst to the latter.

“Hey,” Doyoung greets him, and Jaehyun jumps in surprise.

“Hi,” he greets back, and they share an embarrassed smile.

“Kun told me there was beer in the fridge, would you like some?” Jaehyun asks as he makes his way to said fridge.

“Yes please,” Doyoung replies.

A few seconds later, they’re both gulping down on their beers, and Doyoung comes closer to Jaehyun.

“Can we talk?” he asks, and Jaehyun nods. “I wanted to apologize for what happened last month. I said some things that I had been mulling on my own, and it was all a result of me being frustrated because I wasn’t clear enough whenever I talked to you. I’m really, deeply sorry for all the hurtful things I told you when we were fighting, I regret everything I said on that day.”

Doyoung sighs as he stops talking, and Jaehyun nods once more.

“Thank you for being honest with me,” Jaehyun says, “I also have to apologize for snapping at you the way I did. I knew you were tired and frustrated because of work and school, but I only thought of myself and my own tiredness and frustration, so I deserve to be called selfish. I’m really sorry for what I said that day too, and I hope you can forgive me soon.”

“I’ve forgiven you,” Doyoung answers, planting his eyes into Jaehyun’s, “but I wasn’t sure if you had too.”

“I’ve forgiven you too,” Jaehyun smiles, “as much as that break hurt, I think it was better for the both of us. I’d rather have us go through a quick break rather than to lose you for good.”

“I didn’t want to lose you either,” Doyoung says, biting his lower lip in worry, “I was at my lowest those past few weeks without you, breaking up would’ve killed me.”

“You’re a bit dramatic,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “but I know what you mean.”

They stare at each other, and Doyoung circles Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“Are we back together for good?” Doyoung asks.

“Yes, if you want to,” Jaehyun nods, arms going around his waist.

“I want to have you back,” Doyoung confirms, and Jaehyun whispers “me too” before they share a passionate kiss.

There’s too much tongue and too much teeth and it’s incredibly messy overall, but neither cares. They’ve missed each other far too much to care. Doyoung whines as Jaehyun brings him impossible closer, and he groans as his boyfriend’s hands travel on his body.

“Jae,” he moans, “Jae I love you-” he pants as Jaehyun kisses him again, leaving him breathless.

“Love you too,” Jaehyun moans against his mouth, “love you so fucking much,” he adds, mouth leaving Doyoung’s to map his neck with kisses.

Each and every kiss sends shivers on Doyoung’s spine, and his moans get higher and higher.

But Jaehyun eventually calms down, and they share more gentle, tender kisses. Doyoung cuddles up against Jaehyun’s chest, and they remain hugging for a while.

“Let’s get some food and see our friends?” Jaehyun suggests, and Doyoung nods.

“Oh, I have to tell you something, though.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, but listens carefully as Doyoung fills him in about the couples that just broke up. His eye widen learning Ten broke up with Yuta, but they get as round as marbles when Doyoung tells him about Johnny and Taeyong.

“For real?” Jaehyun gasps, and Doyoung nods. “No, I can’t believe Johnny broke up with Taeyong like that.”

“That’s what Tae told me.”

Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair, and frowns.

“How are Yuta and Taeyong?”

“They weren’t doing okay when I arrived, but I spent time with them to cheer them up and I think it worked. But they’re probably going to need a lot of time to get over Ten and Johnny.”

Jaehyun sighs, and brings Doyoung into a tight hug. Doyoung embraces him back, so thankful they were able to work out their issues.

They meet with Taeyong and Yuta a little later, and both are doing better thanks to the alcohol. They all agree on not bringing up their exes, and the party goes on. At some point, Doyoung asks Kun where Taeil is, worried that another couple among their friends might have split up, but Kun immediately reassures him by telling him that Taeil stayed at his home because he’s sick with the flu. Doyoung feels sorry for him, but at least they’re still together.

“I wanted to visit him and take care of him,” Kun tells Doyoung, “but he told me he was highly contagious and needed some rest, so I’ll see him later when he’s better.”

“I’m glad,” Doyoung smiles, and Kun grins back.

Doyoung spends the rest of the night in Jaehyun’s arms, whether when they’re drinking or dancing, and it feels like he’s back where he’s meant to be. He never wants to leave Jaehyun’s side again.

* * *

**[2026]**

“I’m home!”

Doyoung looks up from the sink of the kitchen where he’s washing his hands, and he smiles.

“Welcome home babe!” he shouts back, and he turns off the water to dry his hands on a towel.

Jaehyun comes in the kitchen a few seconds later, and they kiss on the lips.

“How was your day?” Doyoung asks, watching as his boyfriend imitate him and wash his hands.

“Tiring, I’m so happy we have a few days off ahead of us,” Jaehyun answers, and he takes the towel from Doyoung’s hands, “how was yours, sweetheart?”

“Same,” Doyoung sighs, “but it’s the weekend, at last!” he cheers up.

Jaehyun smiles at that, and they share a look.

“Wanna have a bath together to start the weekend nicely?” Doyoung offers, and Jaehyun winks.

“How could I say no to this?”

They’re soon all cuddled up in their bathtub, Doyoung’s back against Jaehyun’s chest, and they’re relaxing. Jaehyun brings Doyoung closer to him by circling his waist and shoulders, and Doyoung lets him, too happy with the attention.

“My back’s been hurting recently,” Doyoung whines, and Jaehyun chuckles.

“That’s because you’re old, grandpa.”

Doyoung actually turns around, and huffs.

“I’m thirty, I’m not old!”

Jaehyun sends him a shit-eating grin.

“And I’m twenty nine aka still in my twenties aka still sexier than you.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes.

“Was there ever a time you weren’t sexier than me? You’re a god damn model.”

Jaehyun laughs at that, and brings Doyoung close to him again.

“You’re still sexy, though. You’re like, second after me,” Jaehyun adds, and Doyoung sighs.

“I highly doubt any part of me can be considered as sexy, Jae,” he shakes his head.

“All of you is sexy,” Jaehyun shakes his own head, “plus you’re a police officer and your uniform looks fucking hot on you.”

“Pervert,” Doyoung flicks his forehead.

“It’s only the truth,” Jaehyun sticks out his tongue.

Despite teasing Doyoung, Jaehyun offers to massage him after their bath, and Doyoung gladly agrees. Jaehyun orders food first, and goes in their room; there, Doyoung is lying on his stomach, completely naked, and Jaehyun hopes the massage will end up on something more.

Said massage actually doesn’t last for too long, and soon Jaehyun is actually pounding into Doyoung, making their bed creak. Doyoung is begging and moaning, and Jaehyun feels himself falling in love all over again as he takes in the beautiful sight of Doyoung getting pleasured. Doyoung is shaking, feeling his release approach, and he brings Jaehyun against him, wanting to feel his boyfriend as close as possible. Jaehyun hooks Doyoung’s legs around his waist and increases the speed of his hip thrusts until they both come. Doyoung is a screaming mess while Jaehyun moans, and Jaehyun ends up collapsing on Doyoung’s sweaty chest.

“Love you,” Jaehyun whispers, kissing Doyoung’s face softly as they’re coming down from their high.

“Love you too,” Doyoung whispers back, feeling dead tired all the more as Jaehyun is still inside him.

Jaehyun pulls out at the moment where the delivery employee rings their bell, and Jaehyun whines. He looks at Doyoung, who motions to him to get their food.

“You just came into my ass, I’m not getting up,” Doyoung huffs, and Jaehyun sends him a sad puppy look before grabbing a bathrobe and draping it over himself the best he can.

The bathrobe opens on his chest as he gets the door, and he sighs inwardly knowing that there is a cleavage exposing his torso to the eyes of the delivery man who asked for nothing. Plus, he probably reeks of sweat and sex and Doyoung messed with his hair when he blew him off, so his looks are the further from his usual model charisma. Oh well.

He gets the food and thanks the delivery man who’s obviously wondering what Jaehyun was up to before getting the door, and once he closes the door and puts the food in the kitchen, he makes his way back to his and Doyoung’s room. Doyoung is still laying on his back, naked, and his eyes are closed as if he’s taking a nap. Jaehyun smiles fondly at the pretty sight, and joins him on the mattress. He kisses Doyoung’s forehead before cuddling his side, and caresses his stomach gently.

“I got the food babe,” Jaehyun says, in a low voice.

“Hm-m,” Doyoung replies, cuddling Jaehyun back, “I’m hungry.”

Jaehyun chuckles and kisses his face, from his forehead to his eyelashes before moving on to his cheekbones, cute nose and finally his lips.

“Let’s clean up and eat,” Jaehyun offers, and Doyoung finally opens his eyes.

“Okay,” he agrees easily.

A shower later and they’re having fried chicken while watching a drama, and Doyoung keeps getting closer to Jaehyun on the couch. Jaehyun doesn’t mind, if anything he loves it, and they finish their episode while cuddling. They let the TV turned on in the background, and Doyoung settles against Jaehyun’s chest, making himself comfortable between his spread legs. Jaehyun embraces him, and plays with his hair as they talk about their days.

“What should we do this weekend?” Jaehyun asks as Doyoung is slowly falling asleep against him.

“We could do a picnic in a park tomorrow for lunch,” Doyoung suggests, voice heavy with sleep, “I think it’s supposed to be nice outside.”

“Oh, that sounds good! Let’s do that,” Jaehyun grins.

Doyoung seems really tired, so they make their way to their bed after turning off the TV and brushing their teeth.

“Good night love,” Jaehyun whispers before kissing Doyoung’s forehead.

“Night Jae,” Doyoung answers.

* * *

The next day, they wake up and have a quick breakfast before preparing their stuff for their picnic. Jaehyun insists they take a blanket to sit on, and Doyoung puts some cutlery and cups in his bags. They stop by a convenience store to get food, and when noon strikes, they’re sitting in an empty and quiet side of the park.

The blanket Jaehyun brought is fluffy and comfortable under them, and the food is good. After eating to their heart’s content, they lay side by side on the blanket, enjoying the sun. There’s a light breeze in the air that makes everything better, and the faraway noises of the city in the background too.

Doyoung sits, stretching his back and arms, and gazes fondly at Jaehyun’s who’s still resting, eyes closed. His boyfriend looks ethereal, especially with the wind messing with his hair, like he’s in an ad. But this is real life, and Jaehyun really is that gorgeous.

Doyoung takes a deep breath, and reaches for his bag and takes out a small box. He hides it behind him, and focuses on Jaehyun once again. His eyes fall on Jaehyun’s pretty lips, and he bends down to press his mouth against his in a peck. Jaehyun lets out a noise from the back of his throat, and opens his eyes.

They share a look, and Doyoung smiles before kissing him again, just as softly. Jaehyun closes his eyes and lets him, enjoying their tender kisses. Doyoung finally pulls back, and his next words make Jaehyun burst out in laughter.

“You’re under arrest for stealing my heart,” Doyoung declares, and he takes hold of both Jaehyun’s hands, bringing them on his stomach.

Jaehyun is laughing so hard he starts wheezing, and there are tears in his eyes.

“What do I have to do to be released, officer Kim?” Jaehyun asks jokingly, playing along Doyoung’s game.

Doyoung smirks at that, and fetches the hidden small box. He opens it with one hand, revealing two matching silver bands in it. Jaehyun isn’t laughing anymore – if anything he chokes and he sits up hurriedly. Before his boyfriend can say anything, Doyoung plants his eyes in his, and speaks up.

“Will you marry me?”

Jaehyun gapes, and his eyes jump from the rings to Doyoung. Doyoung is pretty happy Jaehyun is that surprised, but anxiety settles down in his stomach. They’ve spoken of getting married before and agreed they wanted it, but is it the right time? Jaehyun fortunately picks up on his body language, and answers.

“Yes, a hundred-I mean, a thousand times yes!”

Doyoung smiles brightly at his enthusiast answer, and Jaehyun extends his hand so Doyoung can slide the ring on his finger. Jaehyun stares in wonder at the new addition on his hand, and quickly imitates Doyoung by sliding the matching band on his own finger. Doyoung hugs his shoulders once he’s done, and they share a loving kiss. Jaehyun makes them roll around until he’s on top of Doyoung, and he laughs against his fiancé’s mouth.

“When did you plan that?” he asks, tearing up.

“I’ve had the rings for a while but I wanted to wait for the right moment, but I could never tell when it’ll be, so I decided to go with it today,” Doyoung answers, tears also welling up in his own eyes.

“I love you so much babe,” Jaehyun whispers, sniffling before he kisses Doyoung passionately once more.

“Be mine forever,” Doyoung whispers as they break away to breathe, “please.”

“Yours forever,” Jaehyun promises, a tear finally falling and rolling on Doyoung’s cheeks, joining his, “as long as you’ll also be mine forever.”

Doyoung kisses him, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

“Let’s get married,” Doyoung says, and Jaehyun lets out a small happy noise.

They’ve found their happiness in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading uwu don't hesitate to let me know if enjoyed the fic ♡♡♡
> 
> Btw the movie they watch at the movie theater is Mary and the Witch's Flower, which is a Japanese animation movie by Yonebayashi Hiromasa and which was released in February 2018. It's a really nice movie (which I highly recommend if you're into Japanese animation!!) and I had so much fun imagining Jaehyun being so into it ;u; that's it for the nerdy comment fbsdfbsif
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy)


End file.
